The present invention relates to folding frame assemblies and, more particularly, to folding frame assemblies with foldable leg arrangements.
Folding frame assemblies are often useful to provide mobile shelters, such as for emergency housing, special events (e.g., outdoor weddings, etc.), and the like. For many such shelters, it is desirable to minimize the space taken up by supporting columns or walls. Typical “event” shelters, for example, have legs at corners and, in some cases, along side edges. The legs are usually in the form of poles to which a folding frame system is attachable. It is desirable to provide a sturdy leg arrangement for a folding frame assembly that is adapted to be folded with the folding frame assembly.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a folding frame assembly comprises a folding frame comprising a plurality of pairs of struts connected end-to-end by a plurality of hub assemblies, struts of each strut pair being pivotably connected at ends thereof to first and second ends of a hub assembly and being foldable relative to each other between a closed position in which the struts are substantially parallel to each other, the first ends of the hub assemblies are all substantially adjacent, and the second ends of the hub assemblies are all substantially adjacent, and an open position in which the struts define non-zero angles with each other, ends of the struts of each strut pair are separated from each other by the hub assemblies, and first and second ends of the hub assemblies are non-adjacent. The folding frame assembly also comprises a leg comprising two elongated members, a portion of each elongated member being fixed to the first end of the hub assembly and each elongated member being slidably mounted relative to the second end of the hub assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a folding frame assembly, comprises a folding frame comprising a first hub element having a first and a second end, and at least a pair of strut assemblies pivotably attached to the first hub element, each strut assembly comprising a second hub element having a first end and a second end, a first strut pivotably attached at a first end and a second end to the first ends of the first hub element and the second hub element, respectively, a second strut pivotably attached at a first end and a second end to the second ends of the first hub element and the second hub element, respectively, and a diagonal member extending between the first end of the first hub element and the second end of the second hub element, wherein the first and second struts are pivotable relative to the first and second hub elements between a closed position in which the first and second struts and the first and second hub elements are substantially parallel and the diagonal member has a first length and an open position in which the first and second struts define non-zero angles with the first and second hub elements and the diagonal member has a second length shorter than the first length. The folding frame assembly also comprises a leg comprising two elongated members each fixed to the first and the second end of one of the first and second hub elements.